Trhough My Eyes
by The Black Angel Gabrial
Summary: Kairi's path through Light and Darkness.


Once more a shooting star burned a streak in the night sky outside Kairi's Window. She had lost track of how many nights she had opened her eyes and shuffled to her window, sleep chased away by cold nightmares once again. It was rare for her to see so defined a streak in the night sky, so she supposed that should be considered positive, not that it helped to ease her pain.

Kairi hadn't been herself lately and everyone could see it, especially Selphie.

"You just seem so sad." Selphie would say, and to this Kairi always replied with a smile and a deflecting comment. She knew she shouldn't be so down, but she felt like smoothing was missing. She remembered her days out on the tiny Island where she played as a girl, strange that something so recent seemed so far off to her. After all it hadn't been much more than a year, but there was something empty, something enigmatic about that time and no matter what, every time she thought of it, a pain struck her. Something terrible had happened, and someone or something dear to her was gone. What was probably hardest however was the fact that no one understood when she told them. No one seemed to care that something unknown was lost to her, so she suffered alone. Kairi stared at the sky, somehow lost in the vast expanse of stars. The amazing thing was no matter how bad her nightmares were. She found peace in the stars. Everything had stayed like this until only a few days ago, when Kairi heard a voice and remembered a boy, the one named Sora. The one they had all forgotten.

"Kairi! Breakfast!" Kairi woke abruptly to the sound of her mothers yell, she had fallen asleep in her window again, and she hurried to change for school before running down for breakfast.

"I made your favorite this morning Kairi, Sweet toast with fresh strawberries and passion fruit. Her mother beamed as Kairi entered the kitchen.

"Thanks mom!" replied Kairi happily, painting on her first smile of the day. Kairi finished breakfast and headed out the door, time seemed to pass quickly as Kairi floated through school, always smiling but not ever really there. Something on her said she should go to the beach today, and she was so lost in thought that she almost didn't hear Selphie.

"We're all headed back to our old Island today if you want to come" Selphie said cheerily.

"I can't Selphie, I'm sorry, I have something really important to do at home, but I'll make it up to you guys alright?"

"Sure, busy as usual right?" Selphie laughed, "I'll let the guys know we can head out as soon as I get there, later Kairi!"

"Bye Selphie!" Kairi called out as she headed inside. Kairi changed quickly and watched from her window as three boats headed out towards the Island she remembered, and then headed for the beach. It's always so relaxing here. She thought as she lost herself in the sound of the waves on the shore but it's a little chilly today. She then spoke a thought aloud.

"Maybe, Waiting isn't good enough."

"My thoughts exactly, if you have a dream, don't wait. Act. One of life's little rules. Got it Memorized?" Said a voice which preceded a man with fiery red hair appearing next to the water.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked confidently, maintaining a sense of composure even in the face of something so strange.

"Axel. I happen to be an acquaintance of Sora's. Why don't we go see him?" Axel said in a deep, inviting tone, holding out his hand towards Kairi.

"Sora?" Kairi asked timidly, getting a feeling she shouldn't listen, but so ready to find Sora that she almost gave in. A sharp bark brought her back to reality as Pluto jumps towards Kairi, spinning in circles and wagging his tail, Suddenly Kairi and Pluto are surrounded by strange white creatures that move in an almost disturbing way, and Pluto begins to growl. Kairi and Pluto hear a whistle and a portal opens behind them, Pluto moves quickly jumping towards the portal, then turning to bark at Kairi, she understood what the dog wanted and followed him quickly. Axel attempts one more show of kindness, which thinly veils his obvious intentions.

"We've got something in common, Kairi. You and I both miss someone we care about. Hey I feel like we're friends already.

Kairi turns as she runs towards the portal and responds coolly.

"You're not acting very friendly." Kairi runs into the portal after Pluto and the darkness swallows her, blinking the entire world she knows out of existence. And throwing her headlong through what seemed like endless darkness.


End file.
